1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a touch display device including a visual accelerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch display device includes a sensing unit for receiving a touch input. In operation, the sensing unit sends a touch signal along a signal path that passes through various processing circuits and applications before reaching the display. Sending the touch signal along this path produces a delay. If the delay is significant, the display may be perceived as having a slow response time.